Draco's Reshef of Destruction Adventure
by DarkWolfDragon1313
Summary: Story based off the GBA game of Reshef of Destruction. Kaiba's American cousin Draconis Anubis, is on an adventure of a life time. The God cards are missing, along with all 7 millennium items, the items are scattered around the word, a evil that should have never been awaken has been unleashed, new dangers, and mysteries around every corner. Can they save the world in time?
1. Chapter 1: Visions

_**Disclaimer! I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs too it rightful owners and creators. I only own my original characters. The story is strongly based off the Game Boy Advance game called Yu-gi-oh Reshef of Destruction and closely follows the actual game play of the GBA game but with my own twist too it as well. I do not own anything of the GBA game that belongs too rightfull creators, programers and owners. **_

_**Rated M due too language, cartoon violence and the fact I'm being paranoid. **_

* * *

Draconis Kairi Anubis, was a seventeen year old, white caucasian, female, she was five foot ten in height, has a very slender angelic looking form, has natural bright amber color eyes, has natural bright burgundy color hair, that was in the same hair style as Cheshire's from pandora hearts, only spikeir and slightly longer. She was wearing a black jacket that looked just like Seto kaiba's from battle City with blue flames on it over a black shirt, black jeans and black boots.

On her left arm was a dueldisk, that appeared too look just like the vampire dueldisk only it was black with electrical bright blue flame disighn on it. On her right arm was a gold egyptain style bracelete, it looked just like the bracelet of Anubis from the return of the mummy movie, only it also appeared to be like a millennium item. No one knew if it was a millennium item or not. She had gold dragon ear wrap earrings on.

She was an american who had move to Domino City Japan about two years ago before Duelist Kingdom started. She was best friends with Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke Devlin and Ryou Bakura. She was also Seto Kaiba's biological cousin that Mokuba and Seto deeply cared about, let alone even liked. Her nickname was Draco.

At the moment Draco was sitting at her desk, thinking of the hellish nightmare she had as well as the bad feeling she was feeling while fixing her dueling deck. Joey was sitting on her bed redoing his deck as well. They were getting ready for the new tournament, that was happening.

* * *

_**Complete darkness with fire burning everywhere. The three egyptain god cards floating in the darkness before turning into stone. Seven glowing objects of gold being scattered around the world. More darkness and fire before a unknown terrifying duel monster of un speakable evil could could bee seen. Then the image of a man appeared in the fire, he looked similiar too Pegasus in appearence but it was unclear if it was Pegasus or not as his long white hair pulled back in a low pony-tail, there was a patch over his left eye smiling evilly at her as flames surrounded. Screams and evil laughter could be heared over the flames.**_

* * *

Draco shakes her head violently as she tried to forget her nightmare that felt like a bad ommen of what was about too unfold. She often got bad ommens in her dreams that often came true. For once in her life she prayed the nightmare was only a bad dream and nothing more. She finishes rebuilding her deck as she forced herself to smile.

"Now I put dis monsta card in here, like so...and voila! I'm good to go!" Joey said grinning as he finishes rebuilding his deck. He looks at Draco as she smiles at him. "Draco, how's adjustin' your deck comin' along?"

"Okay. Almost perfect..." Draco said. Joey looked at her with a unsure look. He knew Draco, was a powerful duelist, and that she was technically the only person, he knew for a fact that could defeat Yugi in a duel, however most of the time they always ended up in a draw or Yugi won. Very rarely did Draco ever defeat Yugi in a duel. However after the whole situation that happened at battle City, Draco practically stopped dueling for a while. So she was a bit rusty at it.

"You sure about dat?" Joey asked her with a concern look.

"Not really, why?" Draco asked.

"Let the expert, the one-and-only Joey Wheeler, check your deck out, Dra." Joey said smiling at her.

"Sure thing Joey." She said as she handed Joey her deck. Joey looked through her deck and frowned as he sweat droped. "What's wrong?" She asked nervously.

"Uh...It's cool to be confident about your skills, however you still have a lot of work to do on this deck, before it's any good. If your going to use this deck in the tournament...let alone the Duel Exspress." Joey said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Joey...I know i'm not the greatest when it comes to building a deck when I didn't sleep so good." Draco said sighing running a hand through her hair as Joey handed her back her dueling deck.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I know for a fact you can construct an awsome deck, Draco. I've seen you build killer decks before." Joey said smiling before he frown. "Why did you have problems sleeping though?"

"No idea...Nervous or too excited I'm guessing." Draco said not wishing too trouble joey or anyone about the nightmare that she had or the uneasy feeling that was setting inside her heart. Last time she told her friends about her bad dream or nightmare it came fucking true. She almost killed her friends because of Marik mind controling her. "Anyways I better redo this. It will be real quick to do." Draco said as she quickly redid her deck as Joey watched as she quickly redisgnied her deck until it was completed. Joey smiled since he knew this deck was powerful and very well put together. "There we go, all done."

"I'm going to totally rock with my new deck! Man, I can't wait for the tournament! It's been too long since i've dueled in a tournament." Joey said grinning in excitement. _Draco, yugi and myself are so gonna own this tourney, I can't wait too show that jerk Kiaba a lesson! _His mind said as he smiled.

Draco looked at the clock and frowned. Yugi wasn't here yet and that was unlike him, normally he was here before Joey. "By the way Joey, shouldn't Yugi, have been here by now?" She asked running a hand through her spikey burgundy color hair.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Joey asked when he was shaken out of his daydreaming. Darco sighed as she shook her head slightly.

_Figures Joey wasn't paying attention as usual. _Draco thought bitterly. "Hello earth to Joey, incase you have't noticed, but Yugi's not here yet." she said making Joey's eyes widen as he just remembered Yugi.

"Oh yeah! Where the heck is Yugi, anyways? Oh man, this stinks!" joey said as he saw the time on the clock. "He's late! C'mon Yugi...how can ya even think about being late on a day like this! If he doesn't get here soon, we'll miss the tournament! He was the one who promised dat the three of us were gonna take the Duel Exspress together to get to the tournament! Man, dat Yugi! Arrrrgh! If he doesn't get here, he can give me all his rare cards and I still won't forgive him!" Joey said in fustration.

"I'm sure Yugi, will be here soon Joey. I just hope nothing bad has happened too him. Maybe he's just running a little late." Draco said softly. Now she really praying nothing bad was going to happen or praying that dream wasn't connected too this in any shape or form. She really didn't want too see that unknown duel monster again, something about it made her tense and become almost fearful of it. The feeling of death, evil and destruction radiated off that creature was enough too freak her out. Bad enough the god cards and the shadown realm or shadow games would freak her out just as badly.

"Yeah." Joey said. Just as Draco's bedroom door opened too reveal Yugi. Draco smiled at him but insteantly noticed something was wrong. Considering Yugi looked ready to start crying at any second.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Draco asked in insteant concern. Joey also looked just as concerned as she was. Especially when Yugi's eyes watered and it appeared that he had been crying earlier as well.

"Draco, Joey, everything's horrible!" Yugi yelled startling them.

"What?" Draco asked in concern as she approached him at the same time Joey did.

"Yeah Yug, just calm down and tell Draco and me what's wrong." Joey said softly.

"My other self...the pharaoh...The millennium puzzle..." Yugi said crying. "My puzzle is gone, the spirit of the Pharaoh inside it, along with the Egyptain god cards! When I woke up this morning, they were gone...I...I...What am I supposed to do?" Yugi asked as tears rolled down his face.

"We can't waste time, standin' here, and talkin'! Draco, whattaya think we should do?" Joey asked as Yugi tried to calm down and dry his eyes.

"What makes you think I know what to do?" Draco hissed at him.

"Dra, your the ony person who is next strongest duelist other then the pharaoh and Yugi besides yours truely and that jerk Kaiba." Joey pointed out. Draco sighed, her cousin could be rather stubborn and hard headed at times besides a jerk.

"You can, leave it too me, Yugi. I promise we'll find your millennium puzzle, the god cards, and we'll get the pharaoh back as well. Even though i'm kind of rusty at dueling since the whole situation that happened durring the Battle city tourrnament." Draco said softly.

"Yugi, let's go with her. Besides Draco might need our help." Joey said smiling.

"Right...I won't stop until I find my dearest friend! I'm counting on you, Draco." Yugi said with a smile as he dried his eyes.

"You can count on me Yugi, Joey. Now then we should get going...I think Tea was going too greet us before we left, for the duel exspress. We might as we inform her of what happened." Draco said with a smile.

"Good idea..." Yugi said.

"That way if Tea finds out anything she can inform us of what she finds out." Joey said, as they all left too head towards the center of the city where Tea would be at. Draco just hoped this wasn't going too turn into Battle City all over again.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ishizu's tale

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter. Please read and review. I really hope you enjoy the story.**_

* * *

They walked too the town square where Tea was most likely located. Draco just wondered how Tea was going to react too the news, that the millennium as well as the pharaoh was missing. "Hey Dra, do you know where tea is at?"

"Give me some credit Joey, I was able too help Tristan, locate you when you went missing before serenity's eye operation, despite the fact I was home sick in bed." Draco said frowning.

"Oh right...I remember Tristan, said you were sick and yet you managed to figure out where I was at." Joey said.

"How did you do that anyways?" Yugi asked her.

"I saw it in a crystal ball and a set of tarot cards." Draco said as her eye twitched.

"Really?!" Joey and Yugi asked in shock.

"So i know how too read tarot cards. Big deal...very rarely does any of my readings come true." Draco said sighing. She then spotted Tea sitting on a bench. "Hey Tea!" Draco called out making Tea jump slightly as they walked over too her. They had surprised her. Since she thought they would have been at the tournament by now, or would have been here a bit sooner.

"Draco, Yugi, Joey, what are you three still doing here? Weren't the three of you going to take the nex Duel Exspress to get to the tournament?" Tea asked in surprise. Draco almost groaned when she saw how Yugi looked ready too start crying again since he was so worried about the millennium puzzle especially the Pharaoh.

Draco sighed as she rubbed the back of her head nervously unconciously spiking her hair out more. Draco knew only too well that Tea had a huge crush on the Pharaoh who was known as Yami, spirit of the millennium puzzle andthe other Yugi. "Yeah about that...well...there's a problem, and it's like this-" Draco said before she with yugi's help exsplained the entire situation to her. Draco was careful not too tell them about her nightmare. No need too worry them half to death. They had enough worries as it was.

"Whaaaaat!? The millennium puzzle and the egyptain god cards are gone?! But how? How did that happen?" Tea asked with wide eyes filled with alarm, concern and worry.

"I don't know..." Yugi said frowning. Just as an egyptain woman that Draco only knew too well approached them. Draco tensed at the sight of her.

_Gods of egypt why the hell is she here!? _Draco thought bitterly.

"Forgive me, but I over heared your conversation." Ishizu said as she walked over too them.

_So she was eves dropping...Hello reopen memories of Battle City, that I was trying too forget and move on from. _Draco thought bitterly.

"Ishizu, do you know what's going on?" Yugi asked her. Draco then had a flash back to her nightmare she had. She shook her head again praying that horrible dream she had,really didn't have anything too do with what's going on, but a nagging feeling in the back of her head knew that it did, and that it was connected too the strange occurances lately.

"So it seems the millennium puzzle, has also dissappeared besides the god cards...What I have feared the most is coming to fruition...please I need your help." Ishizu asks.

"Our help? Care too exsplain why it has to be us?" Draco asked in confusion as her eyes held deep suspicion and uneasiness.

"Draco be nice." Joey said as she sent him a sharp glare.

"I see you're puzzled, but that is only to be expected. Aso I understand why you don't trust me, Draco and i'm truely sorry for what Marik has done." Ishizu said. Draco looked at her with a serious look. Ishizu meet Draco's sharp piercing eyes and knew Draco did not trust her or her family due too the whole battle city finasco of what happened a little over a year ago. Draco had been used as a mind puppet for Marik to be used against her family as well as her friends, and even been hospitalized because of it. So yeah Draco, had a good reason not too trust Ishizu. Considering the fact Draco almost killed her friends because of marik and his millennium rod.

"So what's going on?" Yugi asked her as he gave Draco a pleading look too hear Ishizu out and not do anything reckless. Draco sighed but gave Yugi a slight nod in agreement too hear her out. Joey was uneasy about what was happening and he had a funny feeling Draco had another one of those visions that usually came true and how she was most likely hiding that information not too worry or alarm them.

"Please listen to my words carefully. I have come to ask all of you for your help. You must save the world from Reshef the dark being!" Ishizu said.

"Once again...why us?" Draco asked looking at Ishizu like she grew a second head or something.

"I understand that this is sudden, however the entire world is in grave peril. Only strong duelists such as yourselves, can save us all from ruin before it's too late! All the millennium items have disappeared...this is most likely due to Reshef's ressurection. An unknown entity must have commernced a fusion ritual on the Egyptain god cards...which released Reshef into the world. The ritual stole the mighty power of the Egyptain god cards." Ishizu exsplained.

"So what happened too the god cards?" Tea asked.

"Since the god cards were drained of their mystical energies, they have transformed into stone." Ishizu said softly making Draco remember that unknown duel monster from her nightmare.

_Gods be damned...so that nightmare i had did come true. Great...just fucking peachy. We have too save the world, AGAIN! Why can't i just have a normal life? _Draco thought bitterly.

"WHAT!?" Joey, Tea and Yugi yelled. Draco felt a stong stab of guilt, dread, and even uneasiness about this whole situation bubble inside her. The guilt was not telling her friends about her nightmare sooner.

Ishizu reluctantly revealed the three egyptain god cards in her hand. Sure enough the three cards had indeed been transformed into stone. Yugi gasped as he looked at his god cards. They really had been turned into stone. Draco felt the guilt bubble up inside her even more. Joey had caught her look of uneasiness and knew he was going to have too talk to her.

Joey knew Draco hated worrying her friends about her nightmares or dreams. Especially when she for warned them about her nightmares durring duelist kingdom, and how accurately those dreams were, however maybe Draco knew a little bit more about this then what she was letting on. Tea was troubled by this deeply as was Yugi.

"Well they now make interesting paper weights, Yugi." Draco said only to yelp when yugi elbowed her.

"That's not even funny, Draco." Yugi said with narrowed eyes.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Draco said. "So how do we get the god cards back to normal?"

"You must send the dark being back to its enternal rest before the world is destroyed."

"Okay let me try this again...HOW?!" Draco snapped making Ishizu jump.

"Draco your acting like kaiba..." Tea scolded her.

"He's my cousin, we have similiar personalities at time, i don't like riddles or drawn out explainations that leaves more questions then answers." Draco said.

"In order to accomplish this feat, the egyptain god cards absoultly essential. However since the god cards have been turned into stone, they no longer have power. Only the millennium items, can restore them to their former glory. The items have been scattered all over the world. They must be regained to ressurect the god cards, and with the help of the Egyptain god cards, we may have a chance of sealing away the dark being. I am counting on you to accomplish this task." Ishizu said softly. "Please, if left unchecked, the dark being's strength will keep growing. The world will be shrouded in perpetual darkness. Please help save the world once more!"

Yugi frowned as he wished the spirit was with him at the moment. He then looked at Draco who was very uneasy about this. "Draco, I know you don't trust Ishizu or her family for what happened durring battle city but...what should we do?" Yugi asked her softly.

Draco narrowed her eyes as her hands clenched at her sides briefly. Her eyes held a strong burning fire of determination deep with in them. "I hate being put on the spot light like this...Looks like we have no other choice. We have to defeat Reshef the dark being. Find the items and restore the god cards back to normal. Once again we have too save the world...no ifs, ands or buts about it. No way around it either. If i had my way i would walk away from this and let someone else play hero. You know i hate saviong the world type of situations" she said firmly with a uneasy smirk.

Yugi then smiled. "I had a feeling you would say that. I have to find my millennium puzzle. However you wont be alone in this since I'm going with you, Draco."

"Since you said i was a powerful duelist, how can I refuse a oppertunity like this too prove my awsome dueling skills! I'm comming along as well." Joey said grinning. Draco sweat dropped at this.

"Joey, you'll just slow Draco and Yugi down." Tea said. Draco smirked at this and resisted the urge too snicker or laugh at this.

"Tea!" Joey whined. "I came in fourth place in the battle city tournament and in second place of the duelist kingdom!"

"Joey, i'm just teasing." Tea said laughing. Yugi smiled as Draco shook her head.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart. First the millennium items must be recovered, as a descendent of a clan of gravekeepers...I can sense the faint pulses of the millennium items. You must first make your way to the egyptain exhibition. If my feelings are correct the first of the millennium items should be there. I know what I ask is a great imposition, but i have no one to turn to except for you." Ishizu said softly.

"Leave it too us...Ishizu. This better not end up like battle city, that's all I can say." Draco said.

"Your words have given me hope for the first time in a long time Draco, and I am truely sorry for what happened. I will leave the fate of the world in your hands..." Ishizu said as she walked away.

"I'll keep Ishizu accompany...you guys should go." tea said as she walked after ishizu.

"You still don't trust Ishizu or her family, do you Draco?" Yugi asked her.

"I have my reasons...look let's just go." Draco said coldly as they walked in the opposite direction.

"So uh...where are we heading?" Joey asked her.

"Kaiba corp." Draco said bluntly as she stopped too look at him.

"WHAT!? WHY DO WE HAVE TOO SEE MONEY BAGS FOR?!" Joey yelled.

"Seto, happens to be my cousin for starters, and he could help us with transportation. Since we will be traveling all over the world trying to locate the items, Joey." Draco said calmly as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh yeah..." Joey said slowly as they then continued to walked. "Look Draco, Yugi and I know that Kaiba might be your cousin, but will he be willing to help us out? I mean let's face it, kaiba doesn't exactly like us."

"Just let me handle my cousin. Also he owes me a few favors, so he's not going too say no...Mokuba wont let him say no too me." Draco said softly with a smile.

"She's right Joey. If anyone can get kaiba to help us it's Draco." Yugi said with a smile.

"True...I guess this means Draco's bracelete wasn't a millennium item or else it would have dissappeared along with the other millennium items." Joey said. Draco stayed quiet about her bracelete. It was possible that her item was from another set of millennium items and not from the same sorce that created the first 7 items, then again it might just be a normal bracelete.

However she had a funny feeling her bracelete was no ordinary bracelete. Then again ever since she meet Yugi, she had a feeling there was something out of place about her bracelete. Problem was, just what was so strange about her bracelete that made it feel so abnormal. She shook her head too pull herself out of her thoughts. Now was not the time to dwell on the matter. She had other concerns to deal with like hoping Seto will help them out.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3: Kaiba Corp

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

They soon arrived just outside of kaiba corperation. Joey complaining the whole time about how kaiba was a jerk. Draco's eye was twitching in annoyance at this as Yugi was trying to play peace keeper between the two. "JOEY WHEELER, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY ABOUT KAIBA BEING A JERK! WE GET IT ALREADY!" Draco snapped. Joey sighed.

"Sorry Draco, I just don't like your cousin." Joey said.

"I get it and it's fine..." Draco said in annoyance. When they arrived at Kaiba corp, only too see Kaiba, Mokuba and a girl with blond hair holding a teddy bear. "I wonder what's going on." Draco said as they approached. Joey and Yugi were curious as well. _Also why do i feel like i seen that girl and her teddy bear before?_ Draco wondered.

"You're seto kaiba, aren't you?" The girl asked the kaiba brothers.

"Who are you?" Mokuba asked in annoyance.

"I'm Rebecca and this is my friend Teddy." The girl said.

_That's why she seems so familiar. She's professor Hawking's grand-daughter, the grand-daughter of Solomon Muto's best friend who gave him the Blue eyes white dragon card as a tonken of there friendship, who also happens too have a major crush on Yugi, much too a jealous Tea's displeasure. I wonder how long Yugi and Tea are going too keep doging the fact they are in love when its so fricking obivious. _Draco thought as they watched what was happening.

"A stuff animal is your friend?" Mokuba asked looking ready too laugh at her.

"Be quiet! Teddy's not a stuff animal! Teddy is the best bear in the whole galaxy, and we know a secret, don't we Teddy? You're the one who tore up Solomon Muto's card, you were the one who tore up his Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Rebecca said hugging her teddy bear.

Draco winced at the memory of that day, she practically called her cousin every evil and fowl thing she could think of as her anger boiled over. Also she knew Seto Kaiba still felt awful about that deep inside his heart. Considering they often talked about their problems too one another, and that was a major issue that was often brought up durring their conversations. She would never tell yugi or Joey about that.

Seto Kaiba was quiet as he looked at Rebecca with a glare. Mokuba was taken back as he looked at her in curiousity. "H-how did you know?" Mokuba asked looking unsre and worried about Seto.

"My grandfather, gave Mr. Muto that card. That Blue Eyes White Dragon card was a symbol of their friendship, but you tore it up! You're not going to get away with that!" Rebecca responded as anger was clearly heared in her voice.

"So what do you want me to do?" Kaiba asked her as he crossed his arms.

"Seto, just ignore her." Mokuba said firmly.

"I challege you to a duel! I'll wipe that smirk off your face, because you're facing the United States Champion!" Rebecca said pointing at Kaiba. Draco almost smacked her face with a groan.

_That wont impress Seto...trust me, I know that only too well._ Draco thought.

"The United States Champion? That's it? At your duelist level, I can defeat you blid folded, your not much of a challenge or worth my time." Kaiba sneered as he uncrossed his arms.

"At my level?! Are you making fun of me?!" Rebbeca yelled at him as she growled in annoyance at him.

"No, I'm just telling the truth. Your skills are nothing but a joke, but if you still insist on challenging me..." Kaiba said before he noticed Yugi, Joey and his cousin Draco. He then smiled coldly at Rebecca. Draco hated that look.

_He better not do what i think he's going to do._ Draco thought bitterly.

"I have a better idea. Duel against my cousin Draco Anubis. If you can beat her, I'll duel you."

_I knew it...Seto so owes me for this. Why the hell is everyone picking on me to day!? _Draco thought.

"Seto!" Mokuba said with wide eyes as Draco gave Kaiba a dark look for dragging her into this mess. Her eye was twitching in annoyance. Joey was glaring at a smug looking Kaiba. Yugi walked over too Rebecca.

"Rebecca, I know you're upset, but there's no point in attacking Kaiba." Yugi said as Rebbecca turned too look at him.

"Yugi...I'm not challenging him, because I'm angry. I want to duel him to test my skills as duelist." Rebecca said

"Rebecca..." Yugi said looking uneasy as Rebecca approched Draco.

"Hmmm...Are you really that strong of a duelist, Draco? You sure don't look like you are. Teddy, doesn't think so either. However i'm still dueling you Draco Anubis!" Rebecca said.

Draco sighed as she stepped foreward. She didn't feel like dealing with this mess but she had no other choice. "Fine let's duel Rebecca." Draco said as she looked at her. The two then got there duel disks ready.

* * *

_**Author Note: I'm not going be writing every single duel sceene, so you'll have too use your imagination for the duel. Just know Draco uses mostly dragon based duel monsters with a few spellcasters and maybe one or two insect duel monsters. However if you want me too add the dueling sceene in the story, leave me a review to request the sceene to be added.**_

* * *

The duel was soon over and Draco won, just bearly. She only had 50 Life points remaining. "I...I lost? Did I really lose, Teddy?" Rebecca asked in shock as she looked at Draco and then down at her teddy bear.

Kaiba smirked. "Humph...That duel was a joke. If you want your revenge, come back when you actually pose a challenge. You know where to find me!" Kaiba said coldly in his usual fashion.

"Just to let you know, my brother would have finished you off in half the number of turns. Even if our cousin is a good duelist." Mokuba said smiling.

"We're leaving Mokuba." kaiba said. Draco looked ready too say something too Kaiba however he cut her off. "Draco, we'll talk latter. I promise."

"Alright, Seto. Remember you owe me big time!" Draco said slowly with a frown on her face.

"See ya latter Draco!" Mokuba said smiling. The two then got into a limo and left. Draco then sighed in fustration when they left.

"Don't sweat it Draco, this is kaiba after all." Joey said.

"I know...I know... Kaiba is a jerk." Draco huffed bitterly running a hand through her hair.

"Rebecca...i know Kaiba is arrogant and says terrible things, but he is a different person. The kaiba you saw today, isn't like the kaiba who destroyed the Blue Eyes White Dragon card." Yugi tried too exsplain to Rebecca as she stood there quietly looking at the ground.

"I don't care Yugi!" She yelled as tears fell down her face. "Kaiba's right...without Pegasus and Bandit Keith, America doesn't have the top duelists anymore. That's why I came here!"

"Rebecca, Draco is orginally from America." Yugi said startling her. Rebecca then looked at Draco who offered her a weak smile. She hated it when people put her in these awkward positions. She wasn't good with friendship speeches or believe in the heart of the cards speeches. That was Tea and Yugi's department. She would get Yugi back for this latter, most likely after the whole Reshef the dark being was over and done with.

Yugi smiled nervously as he noticed Draco's eye twitch towards his direction. "Yug your a dead man after this...Ya know Draco doesn't like being put on the spot like that." Joey whispeared to him.

"Shut up Joey..." Yugi hissed at him with a panic look as Joey shook his head. Draco glared at both boys briefly. Rebecca's attention was thankfully only on her at the moment and didn't really catch Draco's glare that was directed at Joey and Yugi. Draco sighed as she dropped her glare as she faced Rebecca.

"Anyways Rebecca what Yugi said is true, I am orginally from America. However try too remember, the reason why you came here to Domino in the first place, and why you are trying to prove yourself to be a great duelist to the world." Draco said softly crossing her arms as she looked at the young female duelist. Draco did sometimes have the same attitude as her cousin, but she did it so unconciously at times which Joey, Tristan, Duke Devlin, Tea, Ryou and Yugi often noticed.

"The reason why I came here...was to prove that America, still has pretty good duelists. Loosing to you...That was an eye-opener, Draco. I should have been training than complaining." Rebecca said as she dried her eyes and became serious as her eyes burned with a new determination. Draco briefly wondered if she be worried or slightly impressed that she helped Rebecca regain her confindence in her dueling skills. "I'm turning a new leaf. I'm going rise my duelist level so that I can put the United States back on the duelist map! Just you wait, I'll beat Kaiba, Yugi and especially you, Draco. Right Teddy?"

"Good, i'll be looking foreward to our next duel, Rebecca." Draco said smiling.

"I'll also train, so that I won't lose either!" Yugi said smiling.

"Same here." Joey said grinning.

Draco wondered if she should say that Joey and Yugi would need all the help they could get. Considering Yugi hadn't dueled without the pharaoh's help in a rather long time and joey well...he was a good duelist but there were times, she wondered if his dueling skills wasn't just based on sheer dumb luck, rather then true talent.

"I'm going home to practice! Say bye to Solomon Muto for me Yugi!" Rebecca said before she hugged Yugi and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she smiled. She then took off with her teddy bear tightly in her arms.

Draco smirk as she looked away from Yugi as he blushed. Joey was snickering at that. "Okay Romeo, I believe we should head to Domino Station, so we can get to the Musuem, something tells me we already missed the tornament. We can track my cousin down latter." Draco said coughing slightly to gain Yugi's and Joey's attention back on track on what they needed to do.

"Draco!" Yugi yelled when he relised she called him Romeo.

"Relax Yugi, it was a joke." Draco said grinning.

"Right let's go." Joey said. "Also i believe we can still make the tournament." The three of them then took off for Domino Train Station in a hurry.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Duel Exspress

_**Disclaimer on the 1st Chapter. **_

* * *

They soon arrived at Domino Station. Joey was looking around. Yugi was looking at Draco who knew which train they needed to get on, however she knew they would need the ticket too board the Duel Exspress. Two men stood there at the ticket booth when they reached the ticket booth. the two men had duel disks on their arms and they were in charge of the train tickets. You could tell by their blue uniforms.

"Are you duelists?" The 1st man asked smiling at them.

"Yes we are." Yugi answered. The two men had amusement in their eyes. Draco sighed she knew this wasn't going to be easy at all.

"Ah, you are? Then please step on board!" the 2nd man said smiling stepping to the side.

"Alright!" Joey said grinning as he was about too step foreward however the two men then blocked the way. "Hey what gives?"

"Just kidding! It's never that easy. If you wish to board the Duel exspress...You'll have to get by us first! Winning this tag duel is your dueling pass for you three!" The two men said smiling.

_So we don't need an actual ticket. Interesting._ Draco thought.

Joey frowned. "I wasn't exspectin' things to be a cake walk...but who would have imagined a tag duel to test our skills?"

"Joey, its called the Duel Exspress for a reason." Draco pointed out as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Well, I don't think we have much of a choice, except duel. Also there is no way, that every duelist in the world can fit into the train, Joey." Yugi said nervously as Draco nodded with a firm look.

"That would have too be a pretty big train or we would all be packed in there like sardines and i highly doupt any of could duel like that, let alone breathe." Draco said.

"I guess dat's true...but in a tag duel you'll need a partner." Joey said before he looked at Draco with a wide smile. "So Draco who do you want to team up with? Me or Yugi?"

"Why are you asking me!? Why don't you two duel?" Draco asked with wide eyes.

"Draco, you need as much practice as you can get. Considering you're a little rusty at dueling from what what happened at Battle City and from that match with Rebecca." Joey said.

"I hate too say it Draco, but Joey's right. We saw how you were struggling against Rebecca and normally you're a lot better then that. It was like you were fighting with yourself durring the entire duel. I know what Ishizu said is troubling you and reopening those memories of what Marik did to you..." Yugi said looking concerned.

"Thanks for the reminder Yugi. I really needed to remember all that." Draco said bitterly as her eye twitched in annoyance.

"Sorry...just saying." Yugi said nervously as he inched back away from her.

"It's fine...Joey, I'm choosing you since you need the practice as well. I trust Yugi's dueling skills, Your dueling skills however...makes me worried." Draco said sighing as she uncrossed her arms.

"That was a wise decision, Draco! I promise i wont let you down." Joey said grinning. "Hey wait a minute! Are you saying i'm a bad duelist!?" He yelled.

"Not at all Joey, I'm just saying you make me worry when you duel. i never once said you were a bad duelist nor was it hinted." Draco said. Yugi shook his head as he gave Draco an amused smile. Joey then smiled at Draco as well.

"Are you two done arguing or are you ready to duel?" The 2nd man asked.

"Oh we're ready, right Draco?" Joey asked smiling.

"The sooner we get this over with, the better." Draco said.

"Very well then miss." the 1st man said smiling.

"Let's duel!" Joey, Draco and the two men yelled as their duel disks activated.

* * *

"Bravo! Bravo! Please feel free to board the train." The two man said smiling at Draco, Yugi and Joey. Draco and Joey had won the duel.

"What took ya so long Draco?" Joey asked her.

"Don't you dare start with me Joey..." Draco hissed as her eye twitched in annoyance but it went unheared and unnoticed by Joey who continued.

"If you're having trouble against these guys...well, I hate too think what would happen if you went up against some real competition. Normally you are way better then this...also I know it's not because of the deck your using." Joey said looking worried as well as concerned.

"I know it's not my deck Joey...it's me." Draco said bitterly.

"Draco...please you need too stay focus about this." Yugi said looking concerned.

"I know...I know...just can't get my mind into the game!" Draco said bitterly as they walked foreward.

The three duelists were unaware of the hidden danger, lerking in the shadows close behind them. Just watching them as the person followed them, with an evil smile on his face as he wore black hooded robes. That hid its appearence. "Heeheehee...I've found them...this will be so easy...hahahaaa." a male said laughing as he followed them at a distance not to be noticed as he slipped onto the Duel Express as well.

"The Duel Exspress is reserved for duelists only...I'm raring to go!" Joey said in an excited voice as they boarded the train. Inside the train was very big and pretty impressive.

"Remember what our objective is...Joey" Draco said softly as they headed for a compartment on the train. They found a room and sat down on the soft benches

"Yeah I know. However if we raise our dueling skills, while we look for the millennium items, that's like killing two birds with one stone!" Joey said grinning.

"Joey's right." yugi said as teh train started too pull out of the station.

"Point taken..."

"Alright duelists, it's time too duel and remember winners gain the losers rarest card." An announcement is heared. before the sounds of dueling echoed in the train. Draco sighed as they stood up so they could do some dueling. That was when all the lights went out.

"What the hell!? Did the train loose power or something?" Joey asked.

"Uh Joey, the train is still moving. Want too try that again?" Draco said as her eye twitched in annoyance.

"Draco's right, Joey. If the train did loose power well we could have come to a complete emergancy stop, that would have sent us toppling over and hitting the floor. and we would be in tangled mess on the floor." Yugi said.

"Yugi's also right about that Joey, also this is a new train system that Kaiba set up especially for duelists. It can't be a system glitch, or a malfuction. Kaiba always runs tests and make sures everything is fully opperational before revealing something something so large. Also all the train stations run a lot of exspections and test runs, before allowing any train too carry passengers. Someone had to shut off the lights mannually." Draco said firmly.

"How do you know that?" Joey asked.

"I helped my cousin desighn the duel exspress. Why do you think, I spent so much time after school with my cousin, especially after Battle City, Joey?" Draco said as she made a fist as she shook. Oh gods of Egypt, how she wanted too hit joey over the head few hundred times. Maybe it would stay inside his head. She counted to ten in her mind before she forced herself to calm down. "I thought I exsplain all this, too you guys already."

"Oh right...anyways I don't like this one bit." Joey said frowning. Draco smacked her face as Yugi sighed.

"I just hope this isn't going to turn into a shadow game, since none of us has a millennium item." Yugi said frowning.

"You're forgetting Draco's bracelete." Joey said pointing the bracelete.

"Joey, we have no proff if it is a millennium item or not! Her item didn't dissappear with the other millennium items." Yugi said.

"Unless my bracelete, isn't part of the same set of millennium items that were created." Draco pointed out.

"Two set of millennium items? Is that even possible?" Joey asked.

"Joey, if Anubis the egyptain god of the dead, showed up too duel the pharaoh and me, with the Pyridmid of light so soon after the battle City tournament...then I strongly believe it could be possible. Also Draco, does have a very good point Joey." Yugi said softly.

"That's right Anubis, kept starring at her, so strangely and acted differently around her. When he saw her bracelete and especially when he heared Draco's last name was the same as his first name. He almost appeared weary of her." Joey said.

"Why do i have a bad feeling about this whole mess?!" Draco asked just as the lights then came back on as they left the compartment, only to be greeted by a hooded man standing there before them with a duel disk. "I really need too keep my big mouth shut..." She said under her breath that went unheared.

"Hahahaha...you'll go no further then this. Hahahaha..." The man laughed causing yugi, Joey and Draco to be on guard.

"Who are you!?" Yugi demanded with narrowed eyes.

"My name is Panik, The millennium items will never be yours! Hahahahaha! Looks like we've entered a tunnel! Darkness gives me power! It's time too duel!" The man laughed as he pulled his hood off as he activated his dueldisk.

"Panik!?" Yugi and Joey yelled as they reconised him.

"Oh great, we deal with the psycho pyromaniac idiot from Duelist Kingdom, who tried to barbeque or crispy fry Yugi, in that fire death trap of duelist platform." Draco said in annoyance.

"Who are you calling an idiot miss doll face?!" Panik snarled. Draco's body shook in rage at that comment.

"THAT'S IT! THE CREEP, IS GETTING HIS ASS KICKED!" Draco snarled as she walked foreward. "I'll take you on you!" Draco hissed as she activated her duel disk.

"Draco!" Yugi and Joey yelped in alarm with wide eyes of surprise.

"I wont loose too this idiot. That's a damn promise..." Draco said firmly as her eyes appeared too darken slightly. Yugi and Joey then smiled as they reconised the old Draco shining through in her eyes.

"We believe in ya." Joey said.

"Remember to believe in the heart of the cards!" Yugi said grinning.

"Right..." Draco said. _I didn't really need the reminder of the heart of the cards speech Yugi. I really hate that speech as well as Tea's friendship speeches._ She thought silently to herself. She never did have the heart too tell Yugi or Tea too shut up when they did their speeches.

"LET'S DUEL!" Draco and Panik yelled before they started dueling. Their duel disks activated as Draco held a deadly exspression on her face as her eyes burned with determination.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Anyways I really hope your enjoying the story so far. So please review and let me know what you think of it. **_


	5. Chapter 5: Egyptain Exhibition

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

The duel was intense and Draco was no once backing down in the duel. She was dueling without mercy or giving Panik any edge wise and was countering his attacks, traps and even spell cards with her own traps, monsters and spell cards. Joey and Yugi had never seen her this agressive before in a duel. In a way it was like she had just channeled her cousin's dueling personality and pulled a total Seto Kaiba on them. Especially when she summoned her Five headed dragon too the feild with 5000 ATK and 5000 DEF points. It was the strongest fusion duel monster she had in her possession.

"We're now arriving! This is our last stop the egypt Exhibition." A voice said over the intercom just as the duel was over with. Panik growled in rage just as his life points dropped to zero. Draco had 2500 life points remaining.

"Alright Draco!" Joey said grinning.

"You had us worried there for a while Draco." Yugi said smiling.

"Thanks guys...however don't exspect me to do all the dueling." Draco said with a smirk.

"I may have lost the duel...But you will never get the millennium items!" Panik yelled catching their attention as he tossed his rare card too Draco who caught the card.

"The millennium items!?" Joey yelled.

"What do you mean by that!?" Draco demanded. Panik then simply smirked as the train came too a complete stop.

"Wouldn't you like to know...hahahaaa!" He said laughing before he started running as he left the train.

"Shit!" Draco cursed as they took off after him. "COME BACK HERE!" she yelled as they ran after him. They soon lost him in the crowd of people at the Egypt Exhibition. "THIS IS JUST PEACHY WHERE THE HELL DID THAT CREEP GO?!" Draco snarled angrilly as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Damn it, where did he go?" Joey asked.

"No idea...let's ask around. Someone had to have seen him run by here." Yugi said frowning as he scanned the crowd of people trying to locate Panik.

"Good idea." Draco said. As they started searching for Panik in the crowed exhibition.

* * *

_Tsk! The runt and his two friends chased after me. That damn girl, I knew I have seen that bitch before...She's Seto Kaiba's cousin the Dragon Duelist, Draconis Anubis the former USA Elite Champion Duelist and record holder for summoning Exodia The forbidden one in only 4 moves. Shit...I wasn't exspecting her too be with the runt and his friend. Then again she never dueled in Duelist Kingdom, she was only there to support her friends and was invited to be there by Pegasus himself for reasons unknown to me._ Panik thought as he noticed Yugi, Joey and Draco searching the exhibition. He then quickly went down into the basement of the place. Never once noticing an egyptain man dressed in all black with a black turban around his head watching him from the shadows with a glowing millennium item in his hand. Panik then turned too face the person, only too then scream. "GIYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"Hey kid, did a dark looking guy come this way?" Joey asked a kid as Yugi and draco made their way over too him. The kid then smiled up at Joey.

"Well, yeah...he ran down those stairs into the basement." The kid said pointing to the door.

"Thanks kid." Draco said smiling as she ran a head of Joey and Yugi as they followed her.

"I hate basements!" Joey yelled.

"Afraid a mummy is going to come alive and grab you in the dark Joey?" Draco asked making Joey shudder.

"Please don't even joke about that!" Yugi yelled at her.

"The trip inside the millennium puzzle was bad enough!" Joey said.

"What are you two talking about?" Draco asked as she stopped at the basement door.

"Oh right you weren't pulled inside the millennium puzzle, you were too busy watching what was going outside between the pharaoh and Kaiba." Joey said.

"We'll exsplain latter."" Yugi said nervously.

"Okay..." Draco said blinking before she pushed the door open as they headed down the stairs into the basment.

"I hate basements..." Joey said shuddering.

They soon reached the bottom of the stairs. Only too see Panik laying on the ground as the Mysterious looking Egyptain man stood there watching them. "You've come for the millennium necklace?" The egyptain asked with a serious voice as he looked at them.

"That's right." Yugi said.

"Fine...the millennnium necklace is yours. It is my duty to protect a millennium item...for i am a Millennium Gaurdian. However you must prove yourself to me in a duel! To see if you are worthy of a millennium item. You will only get the item, if you can pass my challenge!" The egyptain said as he activated his duel disk.

"I'll take you on." Yugi said.

"No...the one who must duel is the girl."

"WHY ME!?" Draco yelled looking ready too scream and swear at the egyptain.

"Draco..." Yugi said.

"Fine...I'll duel...but why me?" She asked as she walked foreward.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6: The necklace

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

Draco who was not thrilled about dueling this guy for a millennium item sighed in annoyance. "You can do this Draco, just believe in the heart of the cards." Yugi said with a smile.

"Yeah and we're counting on you too win, since we really need that item. So don't loose." Joey said.

"No pressure at all..." Draco said as her eye twitched in annoyance as she looked at him. She then got her duel disk ready as she walked foreward.

The Egyptian then got his duel disk ready.

"LET'S DUEL!" They yelled. The duel was long as Yugi and Joey watched with worry filled eyes as Draco took heavy amounts of damage. However by some miracle or sheer dumb luck, Draco managed to get the guardian's life points to dropped down too zero. Draco only had 50 life points remaining. The guardian looked at Draco before his gaze landed on her bracelete briefly before he sighed.

"You are still clumsy and unrefined." He said.

"EXCUSE ME!?" She snapped at him in annoyance. However the Egyptian ignores her.

"However deep within you, I sence a faint glimmer of hope. You have proven yourself worthy." The guardian said before he pulled out the millennium necklace from his pocket of his robes. "Take this, it is yours." He tossed the item too Yugi. Yugi caught it, however as soon as Yugi touched the millennium necklace, it then started to glow brightly in Yugi's hand and Draco's eyes widen in alarm.

"Wh-What is this?" Yugi asked in horror as the vision played before him and unknowingly before Draco as well.

* * *

_**A burning city that appeared to be Domino City was in ruins, surrounded in complete darkness, as the screams are heared over the roar of the burning flames. The spirit of the millennium puzzle who is also known as the Pharaoh or known as the other yugi stood there looking back with a serious exspression on his face, before an unearthly roar is heared as the unknown duel monster known as Reshef the Dark being appears floating over the burning ruins of domino City. It's glowing red eyes landing on them. The unearthly power radiating off it.**_

* * *

"Hey earth too Yugi, and Draco!" Joey yelled snapping the two out of there daze.

"That image i just saw..." Yugi trailed off before he noticed how shaken and pale Draco suddenly appeared to be as well. "Draco, you saw it too, didn't you?" he asked in alarm as well as surprise.

Draco simply nodded since she didn't trust herself too speak at the moment. "Reshef the dark being will destroy the world, what Ishizu said really was true...and the Pharaoh...but...why-" Yugi then shook his head as his eyes burned with determination. "We have to hurry! If we don't, the whole world will be in serious trouble! Let's go back and see Ishizu right away!" Yugi said.

"Uh Yugi, Draco...care too inform someone who has no idea what the hell you two saw let alone talking about?" Joey asked them feeling left out.

"The world in ruins especially Domino City, practically engulfed in flames in pure darkness, screams can be heared over the roaring fire, and Reshef the dark being floating in the the air high above the flames and ruins of once proud cities. Glowing red eyes looking straight at us, raditating a unearthly and deadly power. Trust me you didn't miss much." Draco said bluntly making Joey's eyes widen in horror. Yugi gave Draco a look at how bluntly she was describing the images too Joey. Normally she would try too sugar coat the bad information and instead of just flat out saying it like she did.

"Okay next time Draco, just say end of the world stuff...don't give me a full discription." Joey said shuddering as the millennium Guardian stood there watching them with narrowed eyes.

"Be warned that you will face other millennium guardians, and you must over come the challenges we present in order to gain the millennium item. The millennium necklace will lead you too the next item. After all the millennium items are believed to attract each other...don't be surprised if they demand to duel the girl instead of you, Yugi Muto." The guardian said before he simply vanished into thin air.

"Once again, WHY THE HELL IS IT ALWAYS ME!?" Draco yelled in annoyance.

"Okay is anyone else freaked out that a guy just simply vanished into thin air, or is it just me?" Joey asked paling as they headed up the stairs.

"Nope...considering weird supernatural things always happens too us, Joey...you should be use to this by now Joey." Draco pointed out.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7: Fustration

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

Once they left the basement as they headed to the exit that was when they noticed Seto Kaiba and Mokuba as they approached them. "Hi Seto, hi Mokuba." Draco said with a smile.

Kaiba ignored her as mokuba smiled at her. "Humph...so the merry band of losers minus one, finally have a clue about what's really going on." Kaiba said. Draco shot him a look and then shook her head. Kaiba would never learn.

"Seto..." Mokuba said in shock as well as disbelief.

"It's fine Mokuba, you know how your big brother is." Draco said smiling at him.

"Draco how can you be smiling?! Your stuck up cousin just called you a loser!" Joey asked.

"Joey..." Draco started however she was cut off by Kaiba.

"I never insulted my cousin, wheeler. I said 'the merry band of losers minus one.' It was implided to my cousin that i was not insulting her in any way." Kaiba sneered at him. Joey was ready too say somthing but he wisely didn't say another world since Draco shot him a very dark warning look.

"So mokuba, what brings seto and you here?" Yugi asked hoping too break up the tension.

"Ishizu visited Seto, she wanted him to help revive the Egytain God cards." Mokuba said calmly.

Kaiba then glared at his brother who fell insteantly silent. "The title as King of games and the strongest cards in all of duel monsters...only the most powerful duelist is worthy of these two things, and that duelist is me! I will revive the egyptain god cards quick, easy and this time they will be mine, Yugi."

"I bet you guys, are happy that my big brother's gonna help you out, huh?" Mokuba asked with a smile.

"Mokuba!" kaiba snapped.

"What is it Seto?" Mokuba asked looking at him in confusion.

"I have no intension of teaming up with these two clowns, that follow draco around like loss puppies." Kaiba said firmly.

"Seto..." Draco said as her eye twitched in annoyance at this.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING-" Joey started as Yugi held him back however he fell silent when Draco held out her hand in a motion for him to leave it alone. Seto raised an eye brow at his cousin, only to almost flinch when she gave him that look. The same look she gave him, when he tore up Solomon Muto's Blue eyes white dragon card, that look of dissappointed, fury of anger,and disguest all rolled into one. He hated when she gave him that look, it always made him feel awful about it, especially since this was his favorite as well as his only biological cousin that Seto and Mokuba strongly cared about.

"Seto..." Mokuba said looking worried and unsure. He hated it when Draco gave Seto 'the look' as he would call it. Sometimes that look spoke louder then words and usually when Draco gave Seto 'the look' without saying anything, it was a very awful feeling and it would make him wish she would yell or at least say something too them.

"Listen up, a real duelist doesn't need help from a bunch of cheerleaders. All you should count on is your own strength. You guys are so weak, that none of you can survive alone, and you exspect me to team up with you losers? Don't make me laugh! The only one i would ever team up with, would be Draco. At least she's strong enought too survive on her own. Let's go Mokuba." Kaiba said firmly as he turned and walked off. Mokuba hesitated and looked at Draco who relaxed her exspression slightly as she ran a hand through her hair out of a nervous habbit.

"It's fine Mokuba...you know how Seto is...tell him i still need too talk with him after all this is over with and just tell him. It's another one of my lectures." Draco said softly.

"I will...also if you need transportation...you got it Draco. Also the tournament was postpone, by Seto until this mess is over with." Mokuba said winking before he ran off after Kaiba.

"Figures Seto would do that...for once I'm happy he did that." Draco said with a smile.

"I really hate your cousin Kaiba, i was looking foreward to that tournament!" Joey said bitterly.

"Joey, think of it this way, we can focuse on finding the items and inhance our dueling skills." Yugi said.

"True...but how the hell is Draco related too Kaiba?" Joey said. Draco sighed as Yugi looked uneasy.

"I'll tell you latter Joey...I'm not in the mood too talk about it right now. Let's just go see Ishizu and Tea." Draco said sighing as she felt a headache comming on.

"You always lecture Kaiba, when ever he insults us don't you?" Yugi asked with a knowing smile as they walked.

"Maybe..." Draco said as they quickly went too look for Ishizu back in Domino town square. They soon found Ishizu near the park with Tea. Ishizu smiled at them as they approached Tea and herself.

"Did you guys locate the the millennium item?" Tea asked with hopeful eyes.

"We found the 1st item." Draco said as Yugi handed Ishizu the millennium necklace. "So where's the next item on this little treasure hunt?" she asked crossing her arms. Tea raised an eyebrow at Draco's behavior.

"Long story." Yugi said nervously.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
